1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to key actions for power driven typing machines and more particularly to an arcuate spring for an interposer in a key action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior typing machine key actions such as one disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,123 to Salzberger et al still fall short of the optimum requirements for a key action. They are relatively expensive to manufacture, their parts are subject to a large amount of friction and wear because of their design, and they occupy a large amount of vertical space. Their designs are predicated on the use of pin-supported interposers activated by independent springs which inherently introduce friction as well as additional components into the overall structure.